gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SK-005 Tragos
The SK-005 ''Tragos' is a mobile suit from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. Nicknamed the "Goat" by its pilots, it is the first combat oriented mobile suit developed by the Sanc Kingdom, as well as the first production unit of the famous Zodiac series. Appearance Essentially the original OZ-07MS Tragos from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, but updated to the present setting. Usually colored in Sanc standard white. Technology & Combat Characteristics Being the first Inner Power nation to follow Earth's example and develop combat oriented mobile suits, the Sanc Kingdom would design the Tragos specifically after the Guntank line. In fact, much of the ''Tragos'' design is based on direct analysis of a [[RGT-501 Guntank Defender|RGT-501 ''Guntank Defender]]'' that the Federation had gifted to Sanc. As a result, this squat mobile suit is essentially a humanoid tank, primarily designed as a mobile artillery unit to supplement the Sanc's regular forces in planetary battles. Just like its "big brother from Earth", the ''Tragos is an effective offensive unit, capable of virtually any role involving heavy firepower. Unlike conventional tanks and armored assault vehicles however, the Tragos was designed for one pilot as opposed to a full crew, and is equipped with its own Apollo Drive, thus retaining far greater power than most conventional vehicles. Its hoverbed unit even grant it limited three-dimensional maneuverability, although it is incapable of formal atmospheric or space flight due to lacking Apollo Thrusters. As an artillery unit, the Tragos' main weapons are twin shoulder mounted beam cannons, which were effective at both long and medium ranges. Compared to the Defender's cannons, the Tragos' weapons have similar power but longer range and greater precision. The apparent tradeoff, however, is that the Tragos lacks room for any additional built-in weapons. However, this in itself is mitigated as the Tragos is also one of the first suits equipped with hand manipulator equipped arms, allowing it to utilized hand operated weapons. As a result, it often carries a beam rifle as a back up weapon. Though a breakthrough weapon for the Kingdom, the Tragos unfortunately retains the same flaws as its brethren, namely its inability to be used outside of a terrestrial setting. As a result, the Tragos' career as Sanc's principle weapon would be shortlived, especially when Vulkanus produces its first fully humanoid and space capable mobile suit, the legendary [[SK-006 Leo|SK-006 Leo]]. Armaments *'Beam Cannon' :Two beam cannons are equipped on the Tragos' shoulders. Due to the unit's then-larger than average size, its mounted cannons are noticeably larger than those placed on main battle tanks of the time, as well as more powerful thanks to being directly linked to the Tragos' Apollo Reactor. These cannons are primarily used for long range artillery and precision fire, having a reach that exceeds visual range. *'Beam Rifle' :The Tragos is one of the first mobile suits to be capable of utilizing hand operated weaponry. As a result, it retains a short beam rifle as a backup weapon, namely when enemy units draw in close. Compared to later model rifles, the BG 31 lacks formal range - once more designed for close-in combat - but retains the standard power associated with its type. Unfortunately it is not very effective against mobile suits equipped with dedicated melee weapons, such as the [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]]'' or the BM-001 ''Denan Zon. System Features *'Hoverbed System' :The Tragos mounts an anti-gravity hoverbed system like most ground vehicles of its day, and so can easily transverse terrain far more efficiently than ancient wheeled or treaded vehicles. In fact, thanks to the onboard Apollo Reactor, the Tragos' hoverbed is actually more powerful than most conventional units, granting it superior speed and mobility as well. That being said, the Tragos is nowhere near as mobile as units equipped with Apollo Thrusters. History As the first production mobile suit of the Zodiac line, the Tragos was an effective weapon in its day, setting the standard for following Sanc mobile suits. Unfortunately that day would be short-lived as the development of fully humanoid, multi-environment units, namely the Leo ''and the [[SK-007 Aries|SK-007 ''Aries]], would effectively dethrone the Tragos as the Kingdom's principle weapon. Even so, the Tragos would remain in use among the Kingdom's military forces even into the First Galactic War. Specifically the Tragos would continue to serve in its role as an terrestrial artillery unit, as well as a defense platform for planetary bases and garrisons.